Stanks Like Teen Spirit
"Stanks Like Teen Spirit" is the 27th episode of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It will premiere on July 6th. Synopsis When a robot disguised as a rival school's chess team member crushes Norrisville High's record - and their spirit, a mass stanking breaks out. Gallery Eac94a794b81c52b33b016d6aeb058667ceb9056.jpg E43bd285ad264bc459c04537cfb41d29d0fb8202.jpg Dd83d06cf18f8a595765a3dd43f333974601b7fa.jpg A6f4edd3029466f894a8520844bb3b76d7258d64.jpg 49970b7afc6cd28e5bb762f5bec19cdffce599f1.jpg 8dbbce59831f9f9da105ff38330051cbbab7fb07.jpg 4bd688beeaa97bfa2632c31b37722cbc018ebeb3.jpg 3a18c95ea24f43dd59b72931d4142cb091faafe6.jpg 1f0714886a231cccf5fbd34003da93b167cf53ee.jpg Tumblr mpacdx3xky1rdo333o1 500.jpg StanksLikeTeenSpirit109.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit106.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit105.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit104.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit103.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit102.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit101.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit98.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit97.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit96.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit91.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit111.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit134.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit133.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit132.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit131.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit130.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit129.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit128.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit127.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit126.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit149.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit148.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit146.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit145.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit143.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit142.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit141.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit140.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit139.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit138.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit137.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit136.png StanksLikeTeenSpirit135.png Wow bucky u r really attractive.gif Wow he's too kawaii 4 me i cant.gif Bucky and his smug grin omg.gif Tumblr inline mpl4z8cmrG1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mpl4ynaUDw1qz4rgp.png Bucky swaggy.png Tumblr mpjnhyRJgu1qmxk2wo1 500.png He looks so happy omg i just I love this kid so much.png Bucky u dork.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi627.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi626.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi622.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi621.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi620.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi619.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi618.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi617.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi613.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi612.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi611.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi325.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi324.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi323.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi309.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi308.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi307.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi306.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi305.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi232.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi231.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi230.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi223.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi222.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi221.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi220.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi219.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi218.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi217.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi103.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi102.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi48.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi47.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi46.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi45.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi44.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi43.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi42.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi41.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi40.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi39.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi38.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi37.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi36.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi34.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi684.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi608.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi552.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi551.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi550.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi448.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi447.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi302.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi301.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi300.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi252.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi249.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi229.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi228.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi227.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi226.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi225.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi109.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi106.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi107.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi110.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi112.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi113.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi114.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi115.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi116.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi117.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi118.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi121.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi122.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi123.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi124.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi125.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi126.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi127.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi128.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi171.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi172.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi174.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi178.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi179.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi180.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi181.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi237.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi238.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi239.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi240.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi241.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi242.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi243.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi244.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi245.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi246.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi352.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi353.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi354.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi355.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi719.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi718.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi717.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi716.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi715.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi714.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi458.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi457.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi456.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi455.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi453.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi454.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi452.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi359.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi358.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi357.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi356.png Stanks Like Teen Spirit.avi351.png Trivia *Clearly a pun/play on Nirvana's song "Smells like Teen Spirit" *This episode proves that despite not knowing the names of the chess pieces, Howard is very good at chess *We get to see that Bucky is not only a show off in band, but he's also a show off in chess as well. *This is the 2nd episode where randy sees The Sorcerer (Via NinjaNomicon) References Watch Randy Cunningham episode 27 season 1 – Stanks Like Teen Spirit Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes